Led Zeppelin:Stairway To Heaven (Chords)
Intro Am Bmaj7/G# | C/G D/F# | Fmaj7 | Am/B Am Fmaj7 Am Bmaj7/G# C/G D/F# There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold Fmaj7 Am/B Am And she's buying a stairway to heaven. Fmaj7 Am Bmaj7/G# C/G D/F# When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed Fmaj7 Am/B Am With a word she can get what she came for. C D Fmaj7 C G Dsus4 D Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven. Am Cmaj7 D Fmaj7 Am There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure Am C D Fmaj7 'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. Fmaj7 Am Bmaj7/G# C/G D/F# In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, D/F# C Am/B Am Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. Am7 Am Dsus2 D Am7 Am Em D C D Ooh, it makes me wonder, Am7 Am Dsus2 D Am7 Am Em D C D Ooh, it makes me wonder. D C G/B Asus2 Am There's a feeling I get when I look to the west, Am C G/B Fmaj7#11 Am And my spirit is crying for leaving. Am C G/B Asus2 Am In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees, Am C G/B Fmaj7 Am And the voices of those who stand looking. Am7 Am Dsus2 D Am7 Am Em D C D Ooh, it makes me wonder, Am7 Am Dsus2 D Am7 Am Em D C D Ooh, it really makes me wonder. D C G/B Asus2 Am And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune D C G/B Fmaj7#11 Then the piper will lead us to reason. D C G/B Asus2 Am And a new day will dawn for those who stand long D C G/B Fmaj7#11 And the forests will echo with laughter. C G/B Am Am/B If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now, C G/B Fmaj7 Am It's just a spring clean for the May queen. C G/B Am Am/B Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run C G/B Fmaj7 Am There's still time to change the road you're on. Am7 Am Dsus2 D Am7 Am Em D C D Ooh, it makes me wonder, Am7 Am Dsus2 D Am7 Am Em D C D Ooh, it really makes me wonder. C G/B Am Am/B Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know, C G/B Fmaj7 Am The piper's calling you to join him, C G/B Am Am/B Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know C G/B Fmaj7 Am Your stairway lies on the whispering wind. C G D Dsus2 D Dsus4 Dsus2 D Dsus4 Dsus2 D Dsus4 Dsus4 D Cadd9 Am Am7 Fmaj7 x8 Am G F G/G# And as we wind on down the road Am G F G/G# Our shadows taller than our soul. Am G F G/G# There walks a lady we all know Am G F G/G# Who shines white light and wants to show Am G F G/G# How everything still turns to gold. Am G F G/G# And if you listen very hard Am G F G/G# The tune will come to you at last. Am G F G/G# When all are one and one is all Am G F G/G# To be a rock and not to roll. Am Am7 x4 Fmaj7 And she's buying a stairway to heaven. Category:Chords